Confessions of a Sixth Year Gryffindor
by my gahh rut
Summary: It is Lily Evans' Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Along with her two best friends, can she deal with the rise of Voldemort as well as the Marauders? Only time will tell. LEJP RLOC SBOC
1. Chapter 1: Of Sisters and School

**A/N: Hello all! My name is Ashley, and I am the proud author of this story. I wish that everyone sign their reviews, that way I can leave you a response. I promise not to do anything drastic like flame all your stories and find out where you live and egg your house. I enjoy criticism! Keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but my two characters, Jessica and Mercy. Everything you could possibly recognize came from JK Rowling. That woman is a genius and my hero. I really am not trying to take her work. My title is a spin-off from Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. I have not seen that movie so this story is not a spin-off of it.**

**Confessions of a Sixth Year Gryffindor**

Chapter 1: Of Sisters and School

Lily Marie Evans was a typical teenager. She had three best friends and parents who absolutely adored her. The only thing that could be considered slightly different about her was the fact that she went to a "special" school for "advanced children". At least that's what the neighbors thought.

Lily was no typical teenager. She was a witch and was about to start her Sixth Year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, the train would be leaving in precisely 12 hours from platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. Maybe that's why Lily was so frantic…

"Mum! I can't find my wand! Have you seen my wand? It's not in my trunk. Oh, bloody hell, they won't let me back in without my wand!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as she went through her trunk, throwing rolls of parchment and ink everywhere. Eventually she just gave up and slouched onto her bed. She drew her knees up to her chin and sighed. Maybe she was stressing a little bit, but anyone would if they had left packing for the whole year to the last minute like she did.

Marie Evans, her mother walked in holding an oak case. It was Lily's wand case. Marie sat next to her daughter and gently opened the case, revealing Lily's wand. "Darling, you asked me to hold onto it until you finished packing, remember?" She said with a small smile.

It was moments like this that made Lily love her mother. Her mother was so gentle and caring that there wasn't a soul on this earth who could hate her. She always knew where everything was and how to fix any problem. Lily smiled up at her mother. "Thanks Mum. I don't know what I would do without you."

Marie stood up. "Well, you would be one wandless witch, that's for sure." She said with a chuckle. "Now, is anything else missing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Lily looked around her room and thought for a second. "No Mum, everything else is here."

Marie smiled. "Good. It's past eleven pm now and you have a long day tomorrow. Put the last of your things in your trunk and call it a night kid. Your father and I will make you a big breakfast tomorrow before dropping you off at Kings Cross."

Lily smiled. "Thanks Mum. And…as a parting gift to your daughter, could you not invite Petunia? I don't want her to be her usual nasty self and spoil my day."

Lily's mother looked stern for a moment. "You know how your sister is dear. I don't even think she was going to be able to make it because Vernon was going to take her to the Zoo. She does love you, Lily. Even if she doesn't show it."

Lily sighed. "I know Mum." She said, picking up the parchment she had thrown from her trunk. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight." She said, crawling into her bed and getting under the covers.

Marie turned off the light. "Goodnight my Lily-flower." She whispered. "I love you." She gently walked out of the room and closed the door.

The next morning, Lily woke up by a loud crash. She sat up and reached for her wand out of instinct. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she saw her owl, Rose, hovering by the window with a rather dazed look on its face. Apparently, she didn't see the window.

Lily got up with a smile and let Rose in. With her was a letter from one of her best friends, Jessica Maczka. Lily opened the letter carefully.

_Lily!_

_How would you be doing on this wonderful evening? It's around eleven pm and your owl stopped in for a snack. She brought me a nice present too…a dead toad. I decided to let you know that a Mr. James Potter has been asking about you lately. It's bloody awful living next door to him. He told me to tell you that he hopes to see you on the train and that if you would be so obliged to go out with him he would be the luckiest man in the world. Honestly Lily, he has been over my house at least twice a week this whole bloody summer attempting to find out if you were here. Well, as of tomorrow he is hopefully out of my hands and he can bother you. I'll be seeing you bright and early at 11 tomorrow morning. Toodles darling!_

_Your lovely Sister,_

_Jessica the Awesome_

Lily giggled throughout Jessica's entire letter. Jess was almost the exact opposite of Lily. She didn't care about her grades or her looks. She didn't care about her looks or her grades. Her life centered on Quidditch and how she could talk her way out of her next detention. She had messy brown hair that was always up in a bun of some sort and light brown eyes. She was rather tan from her constant Quidditch playing and stood at a whopping 5 foot 0.

Her other best friend was Mercy Lewis. Mercy was a blonde who studied constantly. Many people wondered how she made it into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had skin like a porcelain doll and a smile that made boys melt. She didn't really care about boys and she hardly noticed the affection they paid her.

Lily considered the two girls family, as they took the place of her actual sister, Petunia. Lily and Petunia have never gotten along. Even before they found out Lily was a witch, Petunia still called her a freak and told her she didn't fit in anywhere. They hardly even talked now. Petunia was never at home because of her current boyfriend, Vernon. They were a match made in heaven. They were both nosy and annoying.

Lily fed her Rose and put her in the cage. She quickly put Jessica's letter in her trunk as she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mark, her father, kissed her forehead. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes, my flower's favorite."

Lily smiled and sat down at the table. "Thanks mum and dad." She said, digging in. She looked at her watch. "Bloody Hell! We have to go." She said, jumping up without touching most of her pancakes. She grabbed her trunk and nearly sprinted to the car.

Marie and Mark looked at each other with a smile. "Well, off we should go." Marie said, grabbing her car keys. "Lord knows she will have a heart attack if she isn't there an hour early."

After the completely uneventful car ride, Lily jumped out of the car. She gave her parents each a hug and promised to write "first thing in the morning". She ran through the barrier and put her things in one of the cabins. Lily began the search for her friends. She didn't have to search long. "Lillian Marie Evans!" A loud voice echoed. Lily was soon smothered by someone a good six inches shorter than her.

Jessica Maczka grinned up at her. "Hey kid!" She said with a grin, letting go of Lily. "Thank God you are here. I just put up with an hour long car ride with Potter. He kept asking me really personal questions about you. My favorite was 'What color is her toothbrush?'."

Lily gave her a sad smile. "I'm so sorry dear. I know he is a prick. Listen, I already got us a cabin. Where is Mercy?"

Jessica shrugged. "She was right behind me. Knowing her she found a corner and it study for finals already. I can see her now complaining about the fact that she only has 9 months until exams."

"Actually I am still right behind you." A calm voice said. Mercy gave Lily a hug. "How was your summer?"

Lily smiled. "Amazing. Come on, lets get on the train."

Mercy nodded and they walked into their cabin where she quickly shut the door. "I'd like to have a Marauder-free ride." Mercy said with a smile, pulling out the book.

Lily smiled. "Sounds good to me." She said as the train started moving.

**A/N: I know I rushed the train thing but that is honestly my least favorite part to write about in every story, so next chapter will start off with them getting of the train. Please Review! Criticism is welcome! It only makes me a better writer. Thanks**

**Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Surprises and Aurors

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2. Any comments/ criticism would be amazing. If you have any questions please ask! I don't bite… unless you want me to. Right, now, onto the story! From now on, each chapter will be in someone's POV. It won't always be the same persons, however.**

**Confessions of a Sixth Year Gryffindor**

Chapter 2: Of Surprises and Aurors

Jessica's POV

The train ride seemed to last days. I really just wanted to get back to Hogwarts so I can eat my first decent meal in three months and curl up in my own bed with a big blanket. I didn't want to sit on a train for six hours as we went through forests and over bridges. Sure, the first years were excited. I was excited when I was a first year. But that was six years ago. It's getting pretty old now.

We pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade. Lily, Mercy, and I quickly got onto our own carriage and closed the doors so no one could join us. It was nice to be with just my friends and not worry about those Marauders following us around. I didn't mind them all that much, but Lily and Mercy had a problem with them. James was like my brother. I guess that is what I get for living next door to him for sixteen years. He sort of… grew on me.

Sirius is one of my best friends and my partner on the Quidditch field. When we are alone, he really is one of the nicest, smartest, and funniest people I know. His cocky exterior is what will kill him one day. Either that or his family. That kid has been through a lot. Still, 99 of the girls in Hogwarts love him.

I didn't know Remus or Peter that well, but Remus has a bit of a reputation at Hogwarts, just like his best friends. He seems to refuse to grow close to girls. He also always seems to be sick. I think sickness runs in his family, though, because he always goes home to see his mum when she gets sick. Peter is just bloody annoying. I don't understand why he is even around.

The three of us went into the Great Hall and sat down with Alice Morningstar, a girl in our year. She has had this boyfriend, Frank, for like three years now. It's crazy. The Marauders sat with us, much to the annoyance of Lily and Mercy.

Sirius sat next to me and gave me a quick hug. "Hey there kiddo." He said, grinning at me. I felt the eyes of young girls all around me attempting to stare me to death.

"Hey Sirius!" I said back. "It's been so long since I've seen you! A whole…12 hours!" I said grinning. Sirius lived with the Potters, and spent practically all day bugging me. But I still loved him like a brother.

Across the table, James was at it again. "Hey Lily. How was your break?"

"Fine Potter, thank you for asking." Lily said, attempting to be polite.

"Great, want to go out with me this weekend?" He asked, grinning. Oh great. Now James has made trouble.

"Potter! Every bloody day! What have I said every Bloody day for six bloody years! The answer is no! It will always be no!" Lily screamed, finally getting fed up.

The entire Great Hall was staring at Lily and James. James turned an awful shade of red. Poor boy. Even the First Years who were crowded behind McGonagall were staring. This situation was a little bit Awkward Turtle.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for McGonagall to bring forth the first years. They all looked bloody terrified. I would too, if I had just seen the wrath of Lily Evans for the first time. One didn't look so terrified. My little sister, Bridget. She was so adorable. I could just squeeze her little cheeks sometimes. Mind you, she is taller than me so I'd probably get bitch slapped.

Peter leaned over and looked at me. "Is that your sister?"

No Shit Pettigrew. Actually, it's Santa Claus. Or, better yet, the Tooth Fairy. That girl who looks exactly like me just 6 inches taller and is waving at me frantically is the Tooth Fairy. "Yes." I replied in a dull voice.

"Gee, Jess, she certainly has gotten taller." Mercy whispered, smiling at me. I couldn't make a wise crack at Mercy. She was just too sweet and innocent. I just nodded this time.

"Yea, she's really shooting up."

The hall quieted down as the Sorting began. Eventually, Bridget's name was called.

"_Maczka, Bridget!"_ McGonagall yelled in her oh so sweet voice. Man, I sure did miss that voice over the summer. It was worse than bloody nails on a chalkboard.

Bridget got up and walked over to the hat. She put it on. I was a bit surprised when it didn't immediately call out Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor since I can remember. Well, except for one…but we don't talk about him.

You can only imagine my surprise when the hat yelled out "Slytherin!" I was stunned. Bridget was stunned! The whole Great Hall was stunned. "Holy Shit." I whispered. McGonagall was so stunned she didn't even chastise me for cussing in that beautiful voice of hers that I longed to hear.

Bridget silently took the hat off and went and sat next to another first year Slytherin. The entire table was giving her a look of complete hatred. This might be because both of my parents were Aurors and all their parents were Death Eaters. Poor kid.

Man this was a surprise. A huge surprise. I was waiting for Dumbledore to stand up and yell APRIL FOOLS! But he just sat there with that smile. McGonagall finally got up the brain power to continue calling names. My sister looked rough. She was sitting there almost by herself. I wanted to cry for her.

After the sorting, there was the feast. I didn't feel hungry anymore, so I just had a little bit of ham. The feasts at Hogwarts were amazing. Anything you could ever want would show up in front of you. The food was amazing. Better than that junk I ate all summer.

Now, I'm not dissing my parents or anything, but the food at my house wasn't the best. My parents have been working so much lately because of You-Know-Who that they can't even cook us dinner. I think I've eaten cereal every night for the past three months. I love my parents, though, and wouldn't trade them for a million Galleons.

The feast went on like any normal gathering at Hogwarts. Lily and James argued, Sirius flirted with some fifth year, and Remus talked quietly with Mercy and I about absolutely nothing. After the feast, Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements. The first is, due to the rising threat of Voldemort, there will be increased security provided by Aurors from the Ministry of Magic during any outside activities and Hogsmeade trips. Also, to lighten the depressing mood that seems to have befallen the castle because of Voldemort, we will be holding a Masquerade ball on October 31, Halloween, for all students 4th year and above. 1st through 3rd years will have a separate activity to do in Hogsmeade that night."

The Great Hall buzzed. Aurors? At Hogwarts? I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe. That's what my parents told me. I hope that the Aurors weren't my parents that would be running around. Plus, a Masquerade ball? Lily and Mercy look beyond excited. I am not so thrilled. I don't do that girl thing to well, and this meant dressing up and looking nice, something I wasn't so good at. As the whole school got up to leave, Mercy and I walked back alone since Lily had to escort the first years.

"A ball! Oh, Jess, I am so excited! Do you know what this means? That new dress I got over the summer will come in handy! I wonder who I will go with or who I will meet there… I can meet my prince Charming!" Mercy squealed. I had never seen her so happy, but at least she was excited. She loved to dress up and she always looked pretty.

"Yea, it's great, isn't it?" I said in a shaky voice as we climbed the steps. I was not ready for this. Not ready at all.

"Gobbledygook." I said as we reached the Fat Lady. She let us into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ah, home sweet home. It was nice to be back in here. We went up to Lily, and since it was already rather late, went to bed. Something about being up at 7am for classes made me real tired.

**Alright, here is Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Reviews are wanted!**

** 3 Ashley**


End file.
